Siapa Dipikiranku Saat Kau Menciumku
by TauHumba
Summary: Sequel KNG 5: Pacar Kontrak... Lyra Morris POV


**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 4 chapter 4: Lilyscamander, bluish3107, atacchan, zean's malfoy, SpiritSky, Ambar, ochan malfoy, WatchFang, SeiraAiren, widy, DarkBlueSong, YaotomeShinju, Lily Purple Lily, megu takuma, Kira, Rise Star, Lumostotalus, tinaWeasley, Last-Heir Black :D**

**Ttg ciuman paksa: Oke, nti q masukin di KNG James; Ttg FB: akunku Riwa Rambu :D**

**Selamat Membaca _Siapa Dipikiranku Saat Kau Menciumku _****dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 4**

**SIAPA DIPIKIRANKU SAAT KAU MENCIUMKU**

**PERHATIAN!**

**Diary ini adalah milik:**

**Nama: Lyra Arlena Morris**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 4 April 2005**

**Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan**

**Status Darah: Darah-Campuran**

**Warna rambut: Hitam**

**Warna mata: Cokelat**

**Warna kulit: Terang**

**Tinggi: 165 cm**

**Berat: 48 kg**

**Alamat: Hillingdon nomor 9, London.**

**Tongkat sihir: Cherrywood 25 cm, rambut ekor unicorn.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Arlena Morris (Ibu), Sean Ogbourne (Ayah)**

**Catatan: Baru saja tahu bahwa sang ayah adalah vokalis dari sebuah band terkenal (yang artinya, saat ini aku tidak perlu lagi bekerja keras)**

* * *

**Tanggal: Rabu, 26 September 2022**

**Lokasi: Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: 10. 34.**

Dear Diary,

Kau tentu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, tapi aku sangat berdebar dan hampir saja pingsan karena sebuah ciuman. Dan cowok yang menciumku itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa aku bersandar padanya bukan karena ingin membuat Florence Flume menjauh. Aku bersandar padanya karena kakiku tidak mampu menopang tubuhku yang tiba-tiba lemas dan gemetar. Aku seharusnya bersyukur karena aku tidak pingsan di depannya.

Oke, kuperkenalkan cowok itu. Dia adalah Fred Weasley, salah satu dari sekian orang kaya di Hogwarts. Nah, kalau bicara tentang kekayaan, mataku langsung hijau. Tidak... tidak aku bukan cewek matre, aku adalah gadis pekerja, aku bekerja untuk mendapatkan Galleon. Fred Weasley adalah bosku, dia mengontrakku selama enam bulan untuk menjadi pacarnya. Cukup dengan pegangan tangan, ciuman, pelukan, padangan penuh penuh cinta, dan seribu Galleon langsung menjadi milikku. Tetapi aku salah perhitungan, aku tidak menduga bahwa aku bisa langsung lemas dan gemetaran hanya karena berciuman.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyukai Bos Fred. Bayangkan saja, dia pernah membiarkanku pingsan di Kamar Kebutuhan selama dua hari gara-gara salah satu dari produk lelucon yang pernah diujicobakan padaku. Dan aku merangkak keluar Kamar Kebutuhan dengan seluruh lemah dan sakit; lemah karena kelaparan dan sakit karena terbaring di lantai keras selama dua hari. Namun, si Bos-Brengsek-Fred malah tidak ingat pernah mengujicobakan produknya padaku. Dia menolak membayar 20 Galleon, dan mengatakan bahwa itu pasti terjadi kekeliruan. Aku ingin menjerit protes dan marah, tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan ada gunanya karena apa pun yang dikatakannya adalah hukum. Kalau dia bilang tidak berarti harus tidak, sekalipun kebenarannya adalah ya, dan kalau dia bilang ya, berarti ya, sekalipun kebenarannya adalah tidak.

Karena ketidakadilan inilah aku menyusup kekamar anak laki-laki kelas tujuh pada jam sibuk dan mencuri 20 Galleon dari kantong uangnya. Jangan memanggilku pencuri, karena aku bukan pencuri, ini adalah uangku. Lagi pula, saking banyaknya Galleonnya, dia tidak akan tahu bahwa dia telah kehilangan 20 Galleon. Berdasarkan pengalaman ini, akhirnya aku membuat surat kontrak itu, surat kontrak harus ada supaya dia tidak lupa bahwa dia pernah mempekerjakan seseorang bernama Lyra Morris.

Setelah adanya surat kontrak, beberapa hal aneh terjadi pada Bos Fred. Pertama, dia menciumku terus setiap kali ada kesempatan; di ruang rekreasi, di dalam kelas kalau guru sedang tidak melihat, di perpustakaan, di lapangan Quidditch, di tepi danau, di koridor dan di mana-mana. Ciuman itu membuat lututku lemas dan akan terjatuh kalau tidak segera bersandar padanya. Anak-anak lain mengganggap kami adalah pasangan yang mesra, namun aku berpendapat bahwa Bos Fred sedang keranjingan mencium. Tetapi, membuat anak-anak lain percaya bahwa kami adalah pasangan mesra adalah tujuan dari kontrak kerja ini, jadi aku tidak boleh mengeluh. Lagi pula, diam-diam aku senang saat dia menciumku.

Hal aneh kedua, dia selalu memandangku, menatapku dengan tajam dari balik bukunya sehingga membuatku berdebar-debar. Seharusnya seseorang tidak boleh memandang seseorang dengan tajam dan membuat orang lain salah tingkah. Tetapi, karena aku tegar dan tak peduli, aku berhasil menbuat diriku bersikap wajar dan menyembunyikan kegugupanku. Aku hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati supaya aku bisa bertahan selama enam bulan ke depan.

Hal aneh terakhir, dia selalu mengawasiku dan selalu mau tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Dia ada di mana-mana di sekitarku seperti anjing penjaga besar yang mengawasi tuannya agar tidak tersesat. Jadi, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara pada Owen tentang Mom dan pada Christian tentang tiket konser The Shadow Men. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menunggu sampai ada sesi latihan Quidditch, dia berlatih Quidditch dan aku bisa bebas melanglangbuana.

"Ini tiketmu," kata Christian saat kami sedang bersembunyi di sudut gelap koridor lantai lima.

Dia menyerahkan secarik perkamen padaku dan aku langsung melompat kegirangan. Aku sangat menyukai The Shadow Men, bukan karena aku curiga vokalisnya adalah ayahku, tapi mereka adalah kelompok band yang benar-benar bagus.

"Kau harus datang ke koridor ini tanggal sepuluh nanti dan kita akan bisa ber-Disapparate ke Merlin Dome bersama Preky, peri-rumahku."

"Oke," kataku, masih memandang tiketku dengan gembira.

"Dan Dad sudah mengijinkanmu berduet bersama Sean Ogbourne, jadi cobalah untuk berdandan!" katanya, memandang jubah hitam, wajah dan rambut hitamku yang berantakan.

"Benarkah? Oh, aku benar-benar gembira," kataku, melompat di tempat. "Terima kasih, Christian..."

"Sudahlah," katanya. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai lima ke ruang rekreasinya. Dan aku melompat-lompat dengan riang kembali ke ruang rekreasiku sendiri.

Baik, aku akan menjelaskan tentang Sean Ogbourne. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mencurigai Sean Ogbourne, karena aku menemukan banyak sekali foto Mom bersama Sean Ogbourne di tumpukan barang-barang lama Mom. Namun, aku tidak berani bertanya pada Mom, apakah dia ayahku atau bukan. Sudah lama sekali aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertanya-tanya tentang ayahku, karena itu selalu membuat wajah Mom yang awalnya bahagia menjadi sedih, dan aku tidak mau melihat Mom sedih.

Aku bukannya tidak ingin tahu tentang ayahku, aku sangat ingin tahu siapa ayahku. Aku ingin tahu mengapa dia meninggalkan Mom dan aku, mengapa kami tidak seperti keluarga-keluarga lain yang lengkap, punya ayah dan ibu. Namun, guratan sedih di wajah Mom dan pandanganya yang menerawang membuatku melupakan semua tentang keingintahuanku. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang ayahku. Aku punya Mom dan itu sudah cukup. Walaupun suatu saat nanti aku tahu siapa dia, aku tidak akan mencarinya karena tidak ada gunanya. Mungkin saja dia sudah menikah, mempunyai keluarga baru dan kedatanganku bisa merusak kebahagiaan keluarganya. Aku tidak akan merusak kebahagiaan orang lain.

Tetapi, tentu saja Sean Ogbourne belum menikah. Dia memang punya beberapa pacar, tapi dia tidak menikah dengan pacar-pacarnya itu. Dan Mom juga tidak menikah lagi, padahal dia masih sangat muda. Memang banyak Muggle-Muggle pria yang mengajak Mom menikah, tapi Mom menolaknya dengan halus, menggunakan aku sebagai alasan.

"Aku tidak ingin Lyra merasa terlupakan... Dia sangat menyayangiku, dia tidak ingin membagiku dengan orang lain."

Begitu selalu jawaban Mom tiap kali ada yang mengajaknya menikah, dan aku selalu mendesah sedih ketika mendengar ini, karena aku lebih suka Mom menikah dan bahagia. Menggunakan aku sebagai alasan adalah senjata Mom untuk menhindar dari pria-pria yang mendekatinya. Padahal bagiku bukan masalah, walapun Mom menikah, punya suami dan keluargan baru, Mom tetaplah ibuku dan aku tidak mungkin melupakan. Lagipula, aku sudah diajarkan untuk tegar dan untuk mengurus diri sendiri saat aku masih tiga tahun; aku harus membereskan kamar sewaan kami, mencuci dan menyetrika, sementara Mom bekerja.

Anehnya, Mom yang tidak suka pada sihir dalam bentuk apa pun, selalu suka mendengarkan The Shadow Men. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia saat mendengar lagu-lagu itu diputar di radio.

"Mereka hebat!" kata Mom memuji, tiap kali terdengar lagu-lagu The Shadow Men di radio.

"Ya," kataku setuju.

"Vokalisnya adalah teman Mom saat masih di Hogwarts..." Mom berkata sambil merenung. "Dia sangat tampan dan banyak cewek yang menyukainya... Kini dia pasti sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia!"

"Banyak yang tidak menyukainya," kataku. "Temanku Roxy adalah anti-Ogbourne, dia selalu mengatakan Sean Ogbourne sebagai vokalis tak bermoral."

"Vokalis tak bermoral?"

"Kata Roxy, saat masih di Hogwarts Sean Ogbourne pernah menghamili seorang gadis Kelahiran-Muggle, tapi tidak mau bertanggungjawab malah kabur ke Amerika."

"Tidak, tidak..." kata Mom. "Dia bukan tidak mau bertanggungjawab, tapi gadis itulah yang pergi meninggalkannya... Gadis itu sedang hamil dan tidak ingin membebani Sean Ogbourne dengan seorang bayi, jadi dia pergi. Dengan begitu, Sean Ogbourne bisa mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang penyanyi rock terkenal."

"Bagaimana Mom bisa tahu tentang ini?"

"Gadis itu adalah temanku, dan aku sangat tahu bagaimana perasaannya."

Mom mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan sedih. Namun, walaupun Mom mengatakan bahwa 'gadis itu adalah temanku', aku tetap curiga bahwa gadis yang dimaksudkan adalah Mom sendiri. Dan, akhirnya aku mengerti bagaimana hubungan Mom dan Dad, Mom pergi karena tidak ingin menghambat perkembangan karir Dad. Dari hal itu aku menyimpulkan bahwa Mom pastilah sangat mencintai Dad, dia ingin Dad bahagia, dia tidak ingin Dad menyesal di kemudian hari dan menyalahkan Mom sebagai penghambat karirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan bayi itu?" tanyaku. "Tidakkah Sean Ogbourne dan teman Mom itu berbuat tidak adil terhadap bayi itu? Tentunya bayi itu ingin tahu siapa ayahnya?"

"Bayi itu mungkin telah menjadi seorang gadis yang tegar dan mandiri. Dia tentu sudah mengerti ada beberapa hal yang perlu dirahasiakan dan perlu tetap disembunyikan selamanya."

Begitulah, Diary, ibuku sendiri tidak ingin aku tahu tentang ayahku, dan dia juga tidak ingin Sean Ogbourne tahu bahwa dia punya seorang anak perempuan berumur tujuh belas tahun.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Kamar anak perempuan kelas tujuh, Gryffindor.**

**Waktu: Setelah makan malam.**

"Ayolah, Roxy!"

Alice sedang membujuk Roxanne Weasley, kembaran Bos Fred, untuk mendandaniku.

"Dia harus berduet dengan Sean Ogbourne malam ini... dia tidak mungkin pergi dengan penampilan seperti pengemis."

_Pengemis? _

Aku mendelik pada Alice, tapi Alice mneyuruhku diam dengan pandangan.

"Aku tidak mau mendandani orang yang tidak mencintai Fred," kata Roxy, langsung dan tajam.

"Biarkan dia pergi dengan kostum pengemis, Roxy," kata Florence dari tempat tidurnya. "Dan Sean Ogbourne akan tahu semiskin apa dia."

Alice dan aku mendelik pada Florence.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau mempermainkan, Fred," kata Florence, mengangkat bahu dan kembali memandang _Witch Weekly _yang sedang dibacanya.

"Dengar, aku jatuh cinta pada, Fred, karena itulah aku jadian dengannya... kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, aku tidak akan jadian dengannya."

Roxy memandangku tidak percaya, Florence mendengus, sementara Alice tersenyum memberi semangat.

"Tentu saja, dia mencintai Fred," kata Alice, sabar. "Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya dicium Fred kalau dia tidak mencintainya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Roxy. "Kalau kau membiarkan dirimu dicium seseorang berarti kau mencintainya?"

"Ya," kata Alice cepat, terlihat sangat meyakinkan. "Kalau ada cowok yang menciummu berarti dia mencintaimu, dan kalau kau mencium seorang cowok berarti kau mencintainya."

"Oh," kata Roxy berpikir. "Aku belum pernah dengar yang seperti ini... James memang mencium beberapa cewek, tapi dia tidak pernah bilang kalau dia mencintai cewek-cewek itu."

"Dia mencintai mereka," kata Alice, meyakinkan. "Hanya mungkin agak malu saja."

"Agak malu?" Roxy mengangkat alis.

"Belum tentu dia mencintai mereka," kata Florence, mengangkat muka dari _Witch Weekly_. "Ada cowok yang mencium seorang cewek, tapi tidak jatuh cinta padanya... banyak yang seperti itu."

"Tidak," kata Alice, siap berdebat untuk mempertahankan pendapat. "Cowok mencium seorang cewek karena dia jatuh cinta padanya, begitu juga sebaliknya."

Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku setuju dengan Florence, banyak pasangan yang berciuman, tapi tidak saling mencintai, Fred dan aku adalah salah satu contohnya. Namun, aku menangkap pandangan Alice yang memberi isyarat bahwa aku harus mendukungnya. Aku paham, Alice rupanya ingin agar Roxy, yang polos ini, percaya pada pendapatnya tentang ciuman dan percintaan.

"Alice, benar," kataku segera. "Aku mencium Fred karena aku mencintainya, begitu juga Fred, dia menciumku karena dia mencintaiku... Dan kau pasti tahu itu."

"Yeah," kata Roxy, berpikir. "Fred, memang sangat mencintaimu," dia mendelik padaku. "Tetapi mengapa kau pergi nonton konser sama Christian Alexander."

"Er, itu karena—" aku memandang berkeliling mencari ide.

"Karena dia ingin membuat kejutan," kata Alice cepat. "Dia ingin mengejutkan Fred dengan muncul di panggung dan bernyanyi bersama Sean Ogbourne. Dan—" Alice melirikku sekilas. "—dan Fred juga pasti akan bangga karena ceweknya tampil di panggung besar, bersama kelompok band yang terkenal di seluruh dunia."

"Ya, benar juga," kata Roxy, memandangku lagi, lalu memandang Florence yang sudah kembali pada _Witch Weekly_.

"Ya, karena itu kau harus mendandani, Lyra..." kata Alice. "Kalau Lyra tampail seperti pengemis di atas panggung besar, siapa yang malu? Fred juga, kan? Nanti orang-orang akan membicarakan Fred..."

Roxy mengangguk.

"Baiklah," kata Roxy. "Aku akan mendandanimu, Lyra dan kau boleh meminjam gaun hitamku."

"Terima kasih, Roxy," kataku senang, dan Alice memberi kedipan padaku.

Roxy mendandani seluruh wajah dan rambutku dengan cermat, meminjamkan gaun, juga sepatu, dan aku berubah dari Upik abu menjadi Cinderela.

"Kau mempermainkan Roxy," kataku setelah Alice dan aku melewati ruang rekreasi tanpa menarik perhatian anak-anak yang sedang mengerjakan PR.

Aku mengenakan mantel panjang dan menutup kepala agar anak-anak lain tidak melihat gaunku yang mencolok. Mereka memang memandangku dengan aneh, tapi Alice mendelik sehingga mereka kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mempermain Roxy, kau kan memang jatuh cinta sama Fred," kata Alice, suaranya bergema di koridor yang kosong.

"Er, ya, begitulah," kataku cepat, berusaha melangkah dengan pasti dalam sepatu bertumit tinggi sepuluh senti milik Roxy. "Sebenarnya aku bukan bicara tentang Fred, tapi tentang teorimu yang mengatakan bahwa cowok yang mencium seorang cewek berarti cowok itu jatuh cinta padanya... Itukan pendapat yang mengada-ada."

"Aku sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk membuat Roxy lengah, dia kan polos, dan percaya pada apa pun yang dikatakan orang padanya."

"Karena itulah, aku merasa bahwa kita sedang mempermainkannya... aku merasa bersalah," kataku.

"Biar saja, ini bukan salah kita," kata Alice. "Dia sendiri yang terlalu sibuk dengan Quidditch sampai melupakan untuk sekedar berciuman."

"Tetapi walaupun penggemar Quiddtich penampilannya tidak seperti cewek-cewek tomboy, ya?" kataku. "Malah dia lebih tahu banyak tentang fashion daripada kita."

"Dia kan punya banyak sepupu pencinta fashion," kata Alice. "Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan Roxy menjadi cewek tomboy... Walaupun begitu, dia tidak pernah memakai semua gaun yang dimilikinya."

"Tampaknya dia hanya suka mendandani orang lain tanpa mendandani dirinya sendiri," kataku.

"Dia terlalu sibuk dengan Quidditch."

"Cita-citanya adalah menjadi kapten Holyhead Harpies," kataku. "Fred bilang begitu padaku."

"Yeah, semoga cita-citanya terwujud," kata Alice.

Kami turun tangga dan langsung menuju lantai lima.

"Sampai jumpa!" kata Alice, saat aku berbelok ke koridor lantai lima dan dia terus turun tangga menuju perpustakaan.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: London**

**Waktu: 8 pm.**

Dear Diary,

Penampilan The Shadow Men benar-benar spektakuler; suara, pemain gitar, pemain bass, pemain drum, semuanya sempurna. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada mereka semua, kurasa semua orang yang nonton konser ini akan merasa seperti itu. Lalu, berduet bersama Sean Ogbourne juga merupakan suatu keberuntungan. Dia terus memandangku dan tersenyum padaku, membuatku merasa ada seorang yang menyayangi dan melindungiku. Meskipun memang dia adalah ayahku, aku tidak akan menghakiminya. Tidak ada yang perlu dibenci atau pun disalahkan dalam hal ini. Semua ini terjadi karena cinta Mom yang besar pada Dad. Aku tidak akan bisa menyalahkan cinta.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sean Ogbourne, saat kami turun panggung dan menuju ruang ganti.

"Lyra Morris, _Sir_," jawabku.

"Lyra Morris," dia mengulangnya perlahan.

"Mr Ogbourne," kataku, berhenti berjalan lalu menatapnya. "Terima kasih karena anda sudah mau bernyanyi bersama saya."

Aku mengulurkan tangan, dia menyambut tanganku. Kami berjabat tangan.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang sekarang, kan?" dia bertanya, melepaskan tanganku.

"Er—"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang beberapa hal, bisakah kau menungguku di ruang tunggu?"

"Baiklah," jawabku senang.

Diary, aku memang tidak mengharapkan bahwa Sean Ogbourne akan langsung mengaku bahwa dia adalah ayahku, dan aku juga tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang indah terjadi dalam percakapan ini. Aku hanya berharap dia mau menerimaku sebagai salah satu dari _backing vocal_-nya, dengan begitu aku bisa dekat dengannya. Bagiku itu sudah cukup, duduk di sampingnya dan memandangnya, sudah merupakan keberuntungan seorang anak yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Keinginanku untuk berbicara dengan Sean Ogbourne belum terwujud dengan sempurna saat seorang bertopeng hitam datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Dia memantrai Sean Ogbourne dan membawaku ber-Disapparate.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Shrieking Shack – Kamar anak perempuan kelas tujuh Gryffindor**

**Waktu: 10.13**

Dear Diary,

Ketakutanku ternyata tidak beralasan. Penculikku ternyata Bos Fred, dan dia kelihatan sangat menyesal telah memantrai Sean Ogbourne. Dia tidak tahu Sean Ogbourne kemungkinan besar adalah ayahku, kalau dia mengetahuinya, dia tidak akan memantrainya. Namun, sesabar apa pun orang tersebut kadang bisa meledak juga. Dalam hal ini, Sean Ogbourne mungkin pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Bos Fred.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta," kata Bos Fred datar, setelah para sepupu Weasley/Potter pergi.

Kata-kata ini begitu sederhana, tapi telah menciptakan efek yang dahsyat dalam diriku. Aku tersentak, kaget, terkejut, _shock_, tak menduga, seperti baru saja terhantam pemukul Bludger di kepala. Jantungku juga berhenti berdetak selama kira-kira dua detik yang menyakitkan, aku seperti telah mati, lalu meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan Bos Fred duduk di sana memejamkan mata, tidak tahu bahwa rohku mungkin saja telah meninggalkan tubuhku yang fana ini.

"Cinta?" ulangku, berusaha untuk tidak pingsan karena terkejut dan berusaha untuk tetap tegar layaknya aku yang biasa.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta... dan aku tidak ingin mengikatmu lagi dengan kontrak itu."

_Tidak ingin mengikatku lagi dengan kontrak_

Aku hampir saja meneteskan airmata karena kesedihan yang besar menghantamku. Kontrak inilah yang membuatku dekat dengannya, kontrak inilah yang membuatnya menciumku. Kalau kontrak ini berakhir apa yang harus kulakukan, aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya dan aku pasti akan merana seperti musafir yang merindukan air di gurun pasir.

Dia membuka mata, memandangku, yang dengan susah payah berusaha bersikap tegar. Dia memandangku, tapi tidak memperhatikanku; dia bahkan tidak melihat bahwa Roxy sudah mendandaniku dengan cantik. Dia memang ingin aku cepat-cepat menyingkir dari kehidupannya. Gadis yang dicintainya itu tentu akan menjadi prioritas utama, tidak ada lagi pacar kontrak dan surat kontrak. Tidak ada lagi Lyra Morris untuk selamanya.

Dan malam ini adalah malam yang paling menyengsarakan dalam hidupku. Kami tiba di Hogwarts tanpa banyak bicara, dia bahkan langsung pergi ke kamar anak laki-laki tanpa memberi ciuman selamat malam padaku.

"Alice," kataku langsung memeluknya dan menangis terisak, saat tiba di kamar anak perempuan kelas tujuh.

Syukurlah dia masih bangun, aku tidak akan bisa menghadapi ini sendirian; menyadari bahwa seseorang telah membuatku jatuh cinta—menciumku di mana-mana, membuatku berdebar-debar dengan tatapannya—kemudian pergi meninggalkanku, bukanlah hal yang biasa. Ini adalah hal ajaib dan baru pertama kali kurasakan, karena itu aku butuh seseorang, aku butuh Alice; menangis dipelukannya dan membagi beban ini merupakan cara terbaik untuk melupakan patah hati.

"Tenang," kata Alice mengelus punggungku, kemudian membantuku duduk di tempat tidurku sendiri. "Seharusnya kau tidak boleh menangis, mascaramu luntur dan tampangmu mengerikan."

Aku mengabaikan kata-katanya dan mengusap mataku.

"Fred dan aku putus," aku memberitahunya.

"Apa?"

"Padahal aku tidak bersalah, aku sudah berkelakukan baik, menjadi pacar yang baik, ternyata itu tidak cukup. Dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain... padahal aku jatuh cinta padanya... aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Oh, Lyra!" kata Alice memelukku.

"Teorimu tentang cowok mencium seorang cewek berarti bahwa dia jatuh cinta padanya, ternyata tidak benar... Fred menciumku, tapi dia tidak jatuh cinta padaku, dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain—"

"Teori itu hanya asal omong untuk membujuk Roxy," katanya, melepaskanku dan mengangguk pada Roxy yang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

Aku mengusap mataku lagi dan mengerjap untuk mencegah air mataku mengalir.

"Jadi siapa gadis itu?" tanya Alice. "Siapa yang dicintai, Fred?"

"Aku tidak tanya," jawabku. "Aku tidak ingin tahu... aku tidak ingin membenci gadis tak dikenal itu. Biarlah aku tidak tahu, jadi aku bisa tegar dan tidak membenci mereka berdua."

"Ya..." dia memandangku dengan prihatin. "Merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku mungkin akan meninggalkan Hogwarts," kataku setelah beberapa saat.

"Mengapa?"

"Fred dan aku sudah tidak terikat lagi, dan dia tentu akan bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya... Aku—aku pasti tidak akan bisa tahan melihat mereka berciuman dan berpelukan di koridor, lebih baik aku pergi. Lagipula sudah lama aku ingin meninggalkan Hogwarts, aku bisa mencari pekerjaan, bertemu orang yang mencintaiku, menikah dan hidup bahagia."

"Hidup tidak sesederhana itu," katanya. "Pendidikan sangat perlu agar kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak."

"Aku tidak peduli tentang apakah pekerjaanku layak atau tidak, aku ingin bersama Mom," kataku. "Mom masih sakit dan aku tidak tahu mantra atau ramuan apa yang digunakan untuk menyembuhkannya... Dan dia sudah tidak bisa bekerja lagi, tidak ada yang mengurusnya di flat, kecuali Mrs Willtons, tetangga tua kami yang baik hati. Namun, aku tidak bisa mengharapkan semuanya pada Mrs Willtons, aku harus bekerja agar kami bisa makan dan membayar semua tagihan."

Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku mengerti, Lyra..." katanya. "Aku tahu bagaimana hidupmu, dan aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih, Alice," kataku tersenyum.

"Tetapi kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?" dia bertanya, tampak sedih sekaligus cemas.

"Tentu, rumahku masih di London dan aku tidak akan pindah ke mana-mana."

"Aku pasti akan mengunjungimu..." katanya tersenyum.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 11 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: 8 am**

Dear Diary,

Pagi-pagi sekali McGonagall sudah memanggilku, dia menunjukkan _Dialy Prophet, _dengan berita tentang aku tertulis di sudut kanan bawah berita utama.

"Aku sudah menulis pada mereka untuk tidak cemas, dan bahwa kau sekarang ada di Hogwarts dalam keadaan selamat," kata McGonagall, menatapku tajam dari balik kacamatanya. "Dan tak lama lagi, para Auror mungkin akan datang untuk berbicara denganmu."

Setelah itu, dia menguliahiku tentang peraturan selama 20 menit penuh sebelum akhirnya mengijinkanku bicara.

"Aku sudah ingin membaktikan diri di dunia luar, Profesor," kataku. "Kurasa pendidikan formalku sudah cukup, aku ingin berbagi ilmu yang kumiliki dengan orang lain. Aku tidak akan mengikuti NEWT."

McGonagall menatapku dengan tajam.

"Mengapa?" tanya McGonagall.

"Tidak ada yang merawat ibu saya, Profesor," jawabku. "Aku harus pulang untuk merawatnya... Lagi pula, aku—aku bukanlah siswi yang berbakat."

"Lalu kau ingin melamar pekerjaan di mana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran di Baker Street," kataku.

McGonagall memandangku dengan prihatin.

"Aku bisa menulis surat rekomendasi untukmu dan mengirimkannya ke Sky Night, di sana kau bisa menggunakan suaramu untuk mencari Galleon. Kau bisa menyanyi di bar itu..."

"Terima kasih, Profesor," kataku, senang Mcgonagall mengerti tentang keinginanku.

"Kapan kau pergi?" dia bertanya.

"Secepatnya, Profesor," jawabku. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Mom sendiri bersama Mrs Willtons yang sudah tua."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi," katanya.

Aku berdiri, menjabat tangannya, tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Ketika aku tiba di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Bos Fred sedang berbicara serius dengan sepupu-sepupunya.

"Hai," kataku, agak sesak nafas.

Aku baru sadar semalam bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan memandangnya sekarang terasa agak berbeda, karena pikiranku penuh dengan bagaimana rasa bibirnya di bibirku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" dia bertanya tampak cemas.

Aku ingin tertawa karena teringat bahwa dia sama sekali tidak cemas saat meninggalkanku pingsan selama dua hari di Kamar Kebutuhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, kemudian memandang para sepupu Weasley/Potter dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku tidak memberitahu McGonagall tentang kalian..."

"Terima kasih," kata James.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apakah kau didetensi?" tanya Bos Fred.

Aku tersenyum dan dengan semangat menceritakan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Dalam hati berharap bahwa dia juga akan senang dan mendoakan kebahagiaanku, seperti aku mendoakan kebahagiaannya bersama gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau ingin kerja apa?" dia bertanya tampak ragu.

Apakah dia berpikir bahwa aku tidak mampu mendapat pekerjaan yang layak selain menjadi pencuci piring di Leaky Cauldron? Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Bos Fred merusak kebahagiaanku.

"Entahlah, aku akan memikirkannya nanti..." kataku ceria.

Dia masih menatapku penuh keraguan.

"Fred, terima kasih karena sudah menjadi pacarku selama sebulan ini..." kataku serius.

Aku memang benar-benar berterima kasih; mencintainya merupakan suatu pengalaman baru dan menciumnya adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan dan mendebarkan. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidupku.

"Yeah, aku senang..." kataku lagi menguatkan diri. "Ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan yang berharga untukku... selamat tinggal!"

Aku hendak berjalan pergi, tapi dia menghentikanku dan memberikan kantong uang berisi 500 Galleon.

Diary, kurasa ini akan menjadi pertemuan kami yang terakhir. Aku menatapnya, ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, dan ingin dia menciumku untuk terakhir kalinya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, bibirku kelu, tenggorokanku kering, dan aku sadar dia tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah menyukaiku karena aku hanyalah seorang gadis miskin, orang biasa, salah satu dari pekerjanya yang akan diciumnya jika ada kontrak kerja. Kontrak itulah yang membuatnya menciumku. Tidak ada kontrak, tidak ada ciuman.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak ingin membiarkan mataku penuh airmata lagi seperti semalam. Aku adalah gadis yang tegar seperti batu karang, tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkanku, walaupun itu sebuah keinginan yang terpendam.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 11 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Hillingdon nomor 9, London.**

**Waktu: 9.47 pm**

Dear Diary,

Akhirnya dia tahu bagaimana keadaanku sebenar, betapa kami sangat miskin. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu, aku malu, aku ingin menjerit dan aku tidak suka melihatnya memberi tatapan itu padaku. Tatapan yang mengatakan 'datanglah padaku dan aku akan melindungimu'. Bagiku tatapan itu tampak seperti sebuah hinaan karena aku tidak peduli terhadap rasa kasihan, aku ingin dia mencintaiku.

Malam ini sebuah rahasia lain terbongkar; Sean Ogbourne adalah memang ayahku.

"Mana teman-temanmu?" tanya Mom, dia dan Sean Ogbourne sedang duduk di tempat tidur tampak sangat bahagia

"Di luar," jawabku.

"Lyra, ini, dia—er, adalah ayahmu," wajah Mom memerah sepert remaja, sementara Sean Ogbourne, yang sekarang harus kupanggil Dad, menggenggam tangannya.

Aku menatap Dad dan tersenyum.

"Hai, Dad, senang bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama," kataku.

Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, dan aku langsung merasa bahwa mungkin pemilihan kata-kataku sama sekali tidak layak.

"Lyra," dia berdiri dan aku, layaknya seperti anak yang baik, langsung berlari memeluknya.

"Kau pasti sangat menderita," katanya serak.

"Mom yang lebih menderita," kataku, mengerjap, tidak perlu menangis karena aku sedang bahagia.

"Tidak ada yang menderita," kata Mom, juga memelukku, "Lyra dan aku sangat bahagia."

Kemudian setelah beberapa saat kami melepaskan diri, saling pandang dan tersenyum.

"Jadi, yang mana pacarmu?" tanya Mom, mengedip padaku.

Wajahku terasa panas, mereka tertawa.

"Pacarnya yang berambut merah," kata Dad. "Tapi sudah putus..."

"Putus?"

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu, Dad?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia yang mengatakannya padaku saat datang menemuiku untuk minta maaf," jawab Dad, mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian membicarakanku?"

"Sekilas," kata Dad, lalu tertawa melihatku cemberut.

"Kau tidak sedih, kan, sayang?" tanya Mom.

"Tidak," jawabku berbohong, memasang sikap tegar, yang sudah kupelajari sejak dari kandungan ibuku. Mom yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaan, memasang sikap tegar palsu, padahal hatinya terluka.

"Bagus," kata Dad. "Dan kau pasti tidak akan sedih kalau kita meninggalkan Inggris dan menjadi warga negara Amerika, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Lyra, ayahmu mengajak kita ke Amerika," kata Mom. "Dia ingin kita semua tinggal bersama, tapi kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak—"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Mom, Dad, aku suka Amerika," kataku, tersenyum.

Mereka berpandangan dan tersenyum lega.

Aku tidak menyesal mengambil keputusan itu, wajah Mom yang tersenyum dengan bahagia lebih penting dari segala. Ya, aku bisa melupakan semuanya, melupakan Inggris dan memulai kehidupan baruku di Amerika.

"Besok kami akan berangkat ke Los Angeles dengan Portkey," kataku pada Bos Fred saat aku keluar flat untuk menemui dia dan James di koridor.

"Besok?"

Aku tidak memandang wajahnya, memandangnya membuatku menangis.

"Fred, terima kasih untuk segala," kataku, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku mungkin akan sangat merindukanmu..."

Bukan mungkin lagi, aku memang akan sangat merindukannya.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu," katanya, membelai rambutnya. "Ya, aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

Kalimat terakhirnya membuatku tidak ingin melepaskannya, namun aku harus tegar. Aku harus melepaskannya.

Setelah melepaskan diri kami bertatapan.

"_Bye_!" kataku, setelah itu mereka ber-Disapparate.

Aku bersandar di pintu papan dan memandang tempat mereka menghilang dengan perasaan hampa.

Seperti inilah kehidupan di bawah matahari, semuanya tidak tetap, semua datang dan pergi, begitu seterusnya, tidak ada yang abadi. Cinta datang dengan cepat dan cinta juga pergi bersama berlalunya waktu. Aku sangat berharap cintaku seperti itu, bisa pergi bersama berlalunya waktu.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 12 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Hotel Canary Wings, London.**

**Waktu: 11.03 am**

Mom dan aku ber-Apparate di kamar Dad di hotel Canary Wings. Mom, yang sudah bersemangat lagi dengan sangat ajaib, menghabiskan waktu 20 menit berbicara dengan para personil The Shadow Men yang lain sambil menunggu manager band berbicara dengan pihak penyelenggara. Sementara aku duduk di dekat jendela memandang jalanan London di bawah.

Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan apa yang terjadi denganku setelah ini.

"Lyra, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mom, sudah berdiri di sampingku dan memandangku dengan sangat prihatin.

Mom mungkin merasa bahwa aku sedang dalam proses untuk memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam hidupku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mom," jawabku tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi kita berangkat," katanya lagi.

"Aku tahu," kataku pelan.

"Arlena, kemarilah!" Dad memanggilnya dari sofa, dan Mom, dengan senyuman bahagia menghiasi bibir, berjalan mendekatinya.

Aku memandang mereka dan yakin bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai seperti waktu di Hogwarts. Mereka akan bahagia dengan ada atau tidak adanya aku. Tetapi bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanku sendiri? Aku mencintai Fred Weasley dan aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, apa lagi sampai ke Amerika. Perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang baru bagiku, aku baru saja menemukannya, aku tidak mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja.

Aku tahu Fred (aku bukan lagi pekerjanya, jadi aku akan memanggilnya namanya) mencintai seseorang, namun aku juga mencintainya. Dia yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, sangat mencintainya, dia harus bertanggungjawab. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatku tidak jatuh cinta padanya lagi.

"Sepuluh menit lagi Portkey siap berangkat," kata si manager band.

"Lyra, ayo!" panggil Mom.

Aku berjalan menuju Mom, Dad, dan orang-orang lain yang mengelilingi sebuah sisir berwarna merah dengan sinar biru berpendar.

"Mom, Dad, aku tidak bisa ke Amerika," kataku.

"Apa?" mereka tampak terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mom.

"Aku sudah menerima seribu Galleon dari seseorang untuk bekerja padanya selama enam bulan, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku masih harus bekerja."

"Kita bisa mengganti seribu Galleon itu," kata Dad.

"Tidak, Dad," kataku menggeleng. "Masalahnya adalah aku juga jatuh cinta... aku juga melanggar kontrak, jadi seluruh kontrak itu batal dan kami—"

"Siapa namanya? Aku lupa menanyakan namanya semalam," kata Dad.

"Fred Weasley."

"Baiklah," kata Dad. "Dia harus bertanggungjawab padaku kalau dia menyakitimu!"

"Er—"

"Lyra," Mom menggenggam tanganku.

"Mom, aku tujuh belas tahun, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Selama ini aku selalu begitu, kan?" aku tersenyum. "Aku kan tidak bisa mengunjungi kalian kapan saja aku mau dan kalian juga bisa datang ke Inggris untuk mengunjungiku dan—Mom, kau pasti akan bahagia bersama Dad."

"Dua puluh detik lagi!" kata si Manager memperingatkan.

"Nah pergilah, Mom, kirim surat padaku kalau kalian sudah sampai di Amerika..."

Dad tersenyum, kemudian memelukku, sementara Mom terisak.

"Sepuluh detik lagi!"

Aku segera memeluk Mom.

"Selamat jalan, Mom!"

Dan mereka pergi bersama menghilangnya pendar kebiruan, meninggalkan aku dan si manager hotel yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Anda ingin saya melakukan sesuatu, Nona?" tanya si manager hotel.

"Tidak terima kasih aku akan pulang ke rumah..."

Rumah? Aku tidak punya rumah lagi, kamar di Hillingdon itu bukan lagi rumahku. Mom sudah mengembalikan kunci kamar itu pada pemilik gedung. Lalu aku harus tinggal di mana?

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 12 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Diagon Alley, London.**

**Waktu: 2.03 pm**

Setelah berkeliling Diagon Alley selama hampir tiga jam. Aku memutuskan sudah saatnya bagiku untuk tidak menunda lagi apa yang menjadi tujuanku datang ke Diagon Alley ini.

Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes adalah toko lelucon milik Fred Weasley dan George Weasley, yang dibangun tahun 1996. Sekarang toko ini sudah menjadi sebuah toko besar bertingkat lima; tingkat satu sampai empat adalah toko dan tingkat teratas adalah gudang dan kamar para pegawai toko. Toko ini sudah membuka cabang di mana-mana di seluruh dunia, jadi wajar saja kalau Fred Weasley termasuk salah satu dari jajaran cowok-cowok kaya di Hogwarts.

Aku berdiri gemetar di depan pintu kaca toko, yang cat dindingnya sangat ngejreng dan mencolok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu? Masuklah!" kata suara seorang wanita berkulit hitam manis dan berambut hitam.

Wanita ini berdiri di depanku, kelihatannya dia baru saja tiba, entah dari mana, dan hendak masuk ke dalam toko. Dia tersenyum dan aku langsung teringat pada Roxy.

"Apakah anda pemilik toko ini?" tanyaku coba-coba.

"Bukan, suamikulah pemilik toko ini, tapi kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, dia tidak ada di sini... Dia baru saja berangkat ke Paris tadi pagi."

"Er, kalau begitu bisakah saya berbicara dengan anda, Mrs Weasley," kataku.

"Panggil saja, Angelina," katanya. "Terlalu banyak Mrs Weasley..." dia tersenyum.

Aku juga tersenyum dan dia menyuruhku mengikutinya. Kami masuk ke dalam toko yang ramai, melewati gang-gang antar rak-rak penuh barang, dan tiba di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Kantor'.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" dia bertanya setelah menyuruhku duduk di sebuah kursi di depan meja dan dia sendiri duduk di kursi, di belakang meja.

"Namaku Lyra Morris, aku—"

"Lyra Morris... sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?" Angelina mengerutkan kening berpikir. "Kau bukan narapidana yang kabur dari Azkaban, kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan," kataku tegas. "Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang sedang butuh pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Ibuku baru saja berangkat ke Amerika dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan uangku dengan menyewa kamar, jadi aku mencoba mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat yang bisa menampungku."

Dia mengamatiku.

"Kau masih terlalu muda," katanya. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Sembilan belas tahun," kataku berbohong.

"Apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan?" dia bertanya.

"Aku bisa bersikap ramah pada pembeli," jawabku. "Aku bisa mengangkat dua dos sekaligus dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihir."

"Bagaimana dengan Arithmancy?"

"Er, maaf aku tidak mengambil kelas itu saat masih di Hogwarts."

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya, melambaikan tangannya. "kau bisa pergi ke gudang dan merekap semua barang yang ada di gudang... Tugasmu akan berat karena selalu ada barang baru yang harus dikirim dan barang baru yang harus selalu dibongkar."

"Jadi aku diterima?" tanya heran, karena rencanaku untuk melamar kerja di sini diterima begitu saja.

"Ya, aku memang sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantuku merekap barang."

"Terima kasih, Angelina," kataku penuh semangat. "Tetapi apakah aku bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal?"

"Kamar pegawai di sini hanya ada lima dan itu juga sudah penuh," kata Angelina.

"Yaah..."

"Tapi di rumahku ada tempat kosong di loteng, kalau kau—"

"Mau," kataku penuh semangat.

"—mau tinggal di sana," katanya mengakhiri. "Tapi mungkin agak berdebu, kau bisa membersihkannya sendiri dan—"

"Baiklah!"

"Kelihatannya kau sangat bersemangat?" dia bertanya.

"Aku senang karena bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dan aku akan membayar sewa loteng itu setiap bulan dan—"

"Tidak perlu," katanya tersenyum. "Yang penting kau bisa bekerja dengan baik."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji untuk bekerja dengan baik... dan aku juga berjanji untuk tidak merepotkanmu, aku berusaha untuk tidak tampak—"

"Tidak tampak?"

"Er, maksudku aku akan berusaha untuk tenang dan diam, sehingga kalian tidak akan tahu ada seorang yang tinggal di loteng."

Dia tertawa.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu," katanya. "Kalau kau mau kau juga bisa ikut makan malam bersama kami."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, aku akan makan malam di luar dan berusaha sedikit mungkin membuat keributan."

Dia tertawa lagi, lalu berkata

"Terserahlah, sekarang ambilah buku-buku yang di sana itu dan bawa ke gudang, pastikan kau merecap seluruh barang dengan benar..."

"Baik."

"Gudang ada di lantai empat, pergilah!"

Aku mengambil buku rekap barang dan berjalan ke gudang dengan semangat.

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal, aku patut bersyukur untuk hal ini. Sebenarnya aku belum tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi aku akan menunggu Fred. Sebelum memintanya bertanggungjawab, aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku dulu. Aku akan bekerja dengan baik, berkeliaran di sekitarnya, membuatnya harus melihatku, kalau bisa aku akan menggodanya sampai dia jatuh cinta padaku. Dan kalau akhirnya dia tetap tidak mencintaiku, aku akan pergi ke Amerika dan tidak akan menyesal karena aku sudah berusaha.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 23 Desember 2022**

**Lokasi: Waltham Forest 36, London**

**Waktu: 12.30 pm.**

Hari-hariku di Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes selama hampir tiga bulan ini adalah hari yang sibuk. Dari lotengku, aku ber-Apparate di toko lelucon jam 8.30 dan sarapan di Leaky Cauldron. Jam 12 siang, aku makan siang di Leaky Cauldron dan bekerja lagi sampai jam 8 malam. Aku makan malam di Sky Night dan ber-Disapparate ke lotengku jam 10 malam. Setelah menghabiskan 20 menit mandi di kamar mandi yang terletak di bawah loteng, aku tidur dan melakukan aktifitas yang sama keesokan harinya.

Liburan Natal telah datang, sore tadi Angelina telah bercerita bahwa dia sangat bahagia, sebentar lagi rumahnya yang sepi akan semarak lagi karena kedua anak kesayangannya telah kembali dari Hogwarts.

"Semua akan sama seperti dulu... Ya, mungkin tidak akan sama," kata Angelina sedih. "Mereka sudah dewasa, aku tidak bisa memaksa mereka lagi, seperti saat mereka masih kecil."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada Mom; Mom dan aku selalu merayakan Natal bersama, dengan sebuah pohon Natal kerdil dan kue kismis di piring kecil. Mom sudah menyuratiku agar aku merayakan Natal di Amerika, tapi aku tidak ingin ke sana. Aku ingin Mom dan Dad merayakan Natal berdua saja, mereka harus menebus tahun-tahun yang telah hilang waktu mereka berpisah.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kerja sebelum liburan selama tiga hari. Aku sudah menyurati Alice dan dia setuju aku menginap di rumahnya. Sejujurnya, aku sangat merindukan Alice, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya dan apa yang terjadi di Hogwarts setelah kepergianku. Terutama aku ingin tahu apakah Fred dan ceweknya sering berciuman di koridor seperti yang sering kami lakukan.

Berbicara tentang Fred, dia dan Roxy sudah ada di rumah. Aku mendengar suara-suara mereka dari lotengku saat ber-Disapparate dari Sky Night malam ini. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin bergabung, aku bukan anggota keluarga dan aku memang tidak boleh tampak oleh mereka, aku hanyalah orang yang sekedar meminjam loteng sebagai tempat untuk menginap. George dan Angelina juga tampaknya lupa bahwa ada seorang gadis yang menginap di loteng.

Menyedihkan, apa pun akan dilakukan demi cinta, tapi aku tidak boleh begini terus, aku harus menyewa sebuah flat murah di London-nya Muggle. Aku membuat keputusan itu sambil berbaring menatap langit-langit loteng yang miring. Weker di atas meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas, dan aku belum juga tertidur. Aku agak gugup, Fred ada di dalam rumah ini, kamarnya dua lantai di bawahku dan kalau aku mau aku bisa segera turun mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan berkata, "Kejutan!" Tetapi, aku tahu aku akan terlihat seperti orang sinting kalau aku melakukan hal itu.

Satu jam kemudian, aku masih terbaring menatap langit-langit loteng yang miring. Setelah bolak-balik di tempat tidur, akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku meminum cokelat hangat, kata Mom cokelat bagus untuk menghilangkan stress. Jujur saja, saat ini aku sedang stress memikirkan kapan aku bisa bicara dengan Fred. Masa aku harus menunggu sampai liburan musim panas, bisa-bisa dia dan pacarnya sudah menikah dan aku tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk bicara dengannya.

Aku keluar dari kamar loteng dan terus turun ke bordes berikutnya, yang menurutku adalah tempat kamar Fred berada. Dari sebuah pintu di bordes itu, samar-samar aku mendengar suara Dad menyanyikan _Melody Hati_. Itu bisa jadi adalah kamarnya, dan dia pasti sedang tidur sambil mendengarkan radio. Tak ingin terlihat seperti maniak yang sedang menguping, aku segera turun tangga yang berakhir ke ruang keluarga. Dan orang yang sedang kupikirkan sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu dan memejamkan mata. Entah tidur atau terjaga, aku tidak tahu.

Aku berdiri terpaku di tempat, bingung harus melakukan apa. Tidak mungkin aku membangunkannya dan memaksanya untuk mendengarkanku. Aku memang ingin berbicara dengannya, tapi aku tidak ingin kami berbicara dalam suasana seperti ini. Aku ingin kami duduk bersama di sebuah restoran kecil dan mulai bicara. Sebenarnya bisa saja kau mengendap-endap melewatinya, atau aku bisa kembali ke loteng secepatnya sebelum dia bangun. Sebelum aku sempat memutuskan apa-apa, Fred membuka matanya dan memandangku. Aku berdiri tegak di tempatku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hai," aku tersenyum dan melambai salah tingkah.

Dia menatapku tajam selama beberapa detik, mendesah, kemudian menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak sabar.

"Pergilah!" katanya.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengganggumu, tapi aku hanya ingin minum cokelat panas," kataku tersinggung karena diusir.

"Kau selalu ada di mana-mana... Apakah kau tak akan pernah membiarkanku sendiri? Kau ingin membuatku perlahan-lahan jadi gila karena mengira kau nyata?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memang ada di mana-mana di Hogwarts, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran di rumahku," dia memejamkan mata. "Pergilah!"

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan membuat cokelat hangat dulu," kataku jengkel, berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur dan mulai menjerang air.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku keluar dapur dan duduk di ruang keluarga di depannya. Aku memandangnya sambil menyesap cokelat.

"Mengapa sekarang kau jadi tampak nyata?" dia bertanya.

Aku tidak ingin berkomentar, tampaknya Fred sedang berada dalam keadaan antara mimpi dan nyata. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pergi sebelum aku juga jadi gila dan menganggapnya bayangan. Dengan cokelat panas di tanganku, aku segere melangkah menuju tangga.

"Tunggu!" perintahnya.

"Apa?" gertakku. "Kau tadi menyuruhku pergi, sekarang kau malah menyuruhku tetap di tempat."

Dia berdiri, berjalan mendekatiku dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Setelah memandangku selama beberapa detik, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipiku. Tangannya terasa lembut di pipiku, dan tak bisa menahan diri, aku segera meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya yang ada di pipiku.

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu... apakah kau hanya ada dalam pikiranku atau kau nyata..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada di pikiranmu? Aku ini nyata, aku tinggal di sini..."

"Walaupun kau tidak nyata aku bahagia karena bisa menyentuhmu... Walaupun besok aku akan dibawa ke bagian kejiwaan St Mungo, aku tidak akan menyesalinya karena telah mendapatkan satu kesempatan untuk bisa bersamamu," katanya, menunduk dan menciumku.

Dengan gembira, aku balas menciumanya dan tak sadar bahwa cokelat panas masih ada di tanganku.

"ADUH!" dia menjerit, disertai makian kotor dan umpatan mengerikan lainnya.

Cokelat panas itu telah membasahi pipa celana sebelah kirinya.

"Ya ampun, maaf... maaf," kataku, segera meletakkan gelas di meja, kemudian berjongkok di dekat kaki kirinya untuk memeriksa, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Tidak usah..." katanya mundur, kemudian memandangku dengan tercengang, seakan baru saja sadar bahwa aku adalah manusia bumi dan bukan alien.

Aku berdiri lagi dan memandangnya.

"Fred, kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya suara Angelina.

Aku segera berbalik dan melihat Angelina dan George sudah bergabung dengan kami dapur.

"Oh, Lyra..." kata Angelina. "Aku hampir saja lupa kalau kau juga tinggal di sini..."

"Maafkan aku mengganggumu, Angelina, George... aku akan segera naik ke loteng dan tidak akan mengganggu lagi."

"Oh, tidak usah, sayang..." kata Angelina menatap Fred yang masih tercengang. "Fred, aku lupa memberitahumu... ini Lyra Morris, dia bekerja di toko kita dan untuk sementara menginap di loteng sampai dia menemukan flat untuk dirinya sendiri... Lyra, ini anak kami, Fred, dia baru saja tiba dari Hogwarts sore tadi..."

"Hai, Fred," kataku tersenyum dan salah tingkah.

Fred masih tercengang.

"Er, kalau begitu aku kembali ke atas," kataku, lalu cepat-cepat kabur, meninggalkan Fred dan keluarganya.

Aku menutup pintu loteng dan memejamkan mata berusaha untuk tidur. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian terdengar suara ketukan halus di pintu. Aku mengabaikannya dan pura-pura tidur, tapi terdengar bunyi ceklik, dan suara langkah kaki orang memasuki kamar loteng beberapa detik kemudian.

Tampaknya Fred tidak ingin menunggu sampai besok.

"Woi bangun!" katanya, mengguncang lenganku.

Aku bergerak sedikit, mendesah dan pura-pura tidur lagi.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur," katanya, dan menarikku dalam posisi duduk.

Aku duduk dengan mata terpejam, pura-pura tidur sambil duduk, tapi dia malah menciumku dan aku juga menciumnya, seperti ciuman-ciuman yang biasa kali lakukan.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" dia bertanya setelah kami melepaskan diri.

"Aku bekerja di toko lelucon," jawabku. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak layak menerima 1000 Galleon yang waktu itu, karena aku juga melanggar peraturan dan kuharap dengan bekerja di toko aku bisa lebih dekat dengan—"

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi ke Amerika?" dia bertanya mengabaikanku.

"Er, ya, aku lebih suka bekerja di toko lelucon daripada di Amerika."

"Kemarikan tanganmu..."

Aku mengulurka tanganku padanya dan dia segera mengeluarkan lotion dan mengoleskannya ke tanganku.

"Punya ibumu?" tanyaku.

"Punya Roxy, dia tidak akan tahu kalau salah satu lotionnya hilang..." jawabnya.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanyaku, menunduk memandang kaki kirinya.

"Mom berhasil menyembuhkannya dalan sekejap, tapi aku bersyukur karena itu aku sadar bahwa kau nyata," katanya, mengelus pipiku.

"Ya, begitulah," kataku agak gugup dan mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang ada dipikiranmu saat aku menciummu?"

"Apakah kau tidak akan berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan itu?"

"Tidak sampai kau menjawabku dengan jujur..."

"Baik... aku tidak memikirkan siapa-siapa saat kau menciumku, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana bibirmu di bibirku, bagaimana tanganmu di punggungku, bagaimana aku menopang kakiku karena seluruh tenagaku tiba-tiba hilang... seharusnya kau tahu itu karena aku bersandar padamu," kataku mendelik. "Intinya, saat kau menciumku aku hanya memikirkanmu."

"Bagus," katanya, lalu menciumku lagi lama dan mesra.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau adalah pacarku yang sebenarnya, tanpa kontrak?" tanyaku ingin kepastian.

"Ya," katanya. "Dan kuperingatkan kau, Weasley biasanya sangat pencemburu, jadi jangan coba-coba selingkuh di belakangku karena aku akan membunuh laki-laki itu."

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" tanyaku jengkel. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang selingkuh?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh!"

"Lalu cewek itu? Cewek yang kau cintai itu?" tanyaku.

"Cewek yang mana?" dia bertanya bingung.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau jatuh cinta... Siapa cewek itu, kau tidak akan menemuinya lagi, kan?"

"Tidak... tidak," katanya menggeleng. "Kau salah paham... yang aku cintai itu adalah dirimu... apa aku tidak mengatakannya waktu itu?" dia tampak heran.

"Kau hanya bilang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi kau tidak bilang jatuh cinta pada siapa..."

"Berarti aku lupa mengatakannya padamu," katanya.

Aku mendengus sebal, kalau aku tahu dia jatuh cinta padaku, aku kan tidak perlu susah-susah bersedih dan patah-hati. Saat aku ingin berbicara tentang itu, dia sudah menciumku lagi dengan lembut.

Diary, inilah kisah cintaku. Pacar Kontrak memang awal yang salah, tapi akhirnya ini membuatku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cintanya padanya. Meskipun ada banyak kesedihan di bawah matahari, tetap ada kebahagian kecil yang mencerahkan dunia ini.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! See you ini KNG 6 Roxy/Lorcan**

**Riwa Rambu:D**


End file.
